1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device with a heat dissipation structure to cool a liquid panel of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used in display applications such as displays of meters for automobiles and/or construction equipment, laptop computers, mobile phones, TVs, etc.
An LCD device generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit (BLU) to apply light to a rear side of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel consists of a pair of substrates which face each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The backlight unit includes a light source to emit the light to the liquid crystal panel. Such light source may include a cold cathode fluorescent tube, a light emitting diode (LED), and the like.
The light source in the backlight unit not only emits light but also generates heat to cause degradation of liquid crystals. Therefore, the LCD device must include a heat dissipation element to discharge or release the heat generated by the light source. The heat dissipation element is typically located at a rear side relative to the liquid crystal panel, such that this releases the heat generated from the BLU mounted on the rear side of the liquid crystal panel.
Thus, when the LCD device is used outdoors, a front side of the liquid crystal panel is exposed to sunlight, leading to an increase in temperature and degradation of the panel. Accordingly, the LCD device must only be used in a limited place, such as a room. That is, conventional LCD devices are not applicable to outdoor billboards to which sunlight energy is incident for long periods of time.
In order to solve the problems described above due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art, the present general inventive concept is directed an LCD device with a heat dissipation structure to remove or release heat incident on a front side of a liquid crystal panel.